Fork It
by Ime90
Summary: "All I wanted was to greet my neighbors like a regular person. Now werewolves are stalking me, the Cullens are shielding me, all while some vampire hierarchy threatens to make me immortal. Oh, and gorgeous. Can't forget gorgeous." Follow Jamie Germain as she tries to escape a destiny that threatens to swallow her whole, while on the way forging a path forgotten. E/B OC/Al/Ja
1. 01 Not Another Teenage Story

**Fork it.**

Author: Ime90

AN: Its set before 'Twilight' happens, so the whole E/B won't happen for a little. There will be a J/A/OC triangle/threesome/kinky shit going on though xD

Chapter One:

_Not Another Teenage Story_

Looking around my room, I realized that this really was the end. No more late night parties or girls days. No more café trips after school. No more hang outs at the beach. I really was leaving Texas. Sitting on the floor near my window, I half expected my mom to come upstairs and wake me up from this terrible dream.

But she won't. And she never will.

The black dress was hanging somewhere at the dry-cleaners; stained with mascara tears and perhaps a bit of blood. Only I could faint at a funeral and knock myself out on the tomb stone.

A knock at the door gave me a bit of a warning to school my face as my aunt came in. I smiled at her and stood up to walk into her waiting arms. She hugged me before turning me around to face the full length mirror I had yet to pack.

Wide blue eye's framed with thick lashes stared innocently at me; my small, thin face making me look bug-eyed. Yvonne (my aunt) shared my long black hair that curled softly at the ends in waves, stopping just above my waist. She smiled at me at squeezed my shoulders reassuringly.

"Eric is downstairs loading things in the van." she said, saying _but not quite saying_ that I should get a move on. I grimaced and nodded.

"Of course Yvonne", I said, already moving to pack away the last of the stuff. After assuring herself I wasn't going to break down in tears right then and there, she went back to go pack up one room or another.

My name is Jamie Germain, and I'm now officially an orphan. Well, not really; I was able to fight for emancipation and got away with it –granted, I live in the same town as my aunt until I graduate. And where does my aunt live, you may ask?

In a little town called _**Forks**_.

My father was the brother of my Aunt Yvonne, and my mother was the head of _Sky Corporations_ –an empire focused on getting the latest gadgets and goods from Asia available on the American and Canadian market. As the Heir, it was a piece of cake to get emancipated. When my father died of lung cancer and my mother of depression, I was left high and dry with a multimillion empire on my back.

Great. Every kid's dream.

So, here I am, getting ready to finish my last two years of high school at Forks High with my cousin, Eric Yorkie. You know, the kid that looks like a dinosaur and is a big sap for chick flicks? Yeah, him. My Aunt and Eric were helping me pack up and move into my own house. There wasn't anything close to them I was able to find that would fit all of my furniture, so I got one near the forest for some privacy –rarely anyone comes that way since it's so close to the police station. My nearest neighbor wasn't that far, maybe a mile or two away.

To be honest, I'm not too keen on living by myself. I don't think I'm ready to be left alone with my thoughts; but I'd rather not intrude on my aunts life.

With a sigh, I taped up the final box.

Taking a deep breath, I yelled, "ERIC!"

"Yes, oh cousin dearest?" he batted his eyelashes comically as he popped up at the door frame.

Yes, popped. Like, noise and everything. Weird, I know.

I squinted and looked at him. "What do you want?" I asked slowly, watching his expressions. "Oh, nothing! Ye have little faith in thee!" he exclaimed, and came over to get the last box. I rolled my eyes, and followed him to the moving van outside. Yvonne and her husband were going to drive the U-HAUL to Washington, and Eric and I would tail them in my car.

My beautiful, sweet car. It was a black Porsche 9-11, the only thing I had really splurged on besides my wardrobe.

Eric locked the van up and knocked on the back, giving his dad the OK. We watched for a moment as they drove off. Suddenly, Eric was in front of me.

"Can I dr-"

"No."

"Ple- "

"No."

He pouted and stalked off to take the other seat. Buckling up, I adjusted my mirrors and smirked. "Ten bucks says I can get us there before your parents." I taunted. Eric hesitated, before grinning and saying, "You're on. How fast can this thing go, anyways?"

"_**I am so glad you asked**_."


	2. 02 BEST FRAAAAAAAAAANDD

**Fork it.**

Author: Ime90

AN: Its set before 'Twilight' happens, so the whole E/B won't happen for a little. There will be a J/A/OC triangle/threesome/kinky shit going on though xD

Chapter Two:

_BEST FRAAAAAAANDDDDD_

"-LY FUCK! WHAT THE HE-"

"It wasn't that bad. We were only going a little faster!"

"-LL! WE WERE GOING 180-"

"So? That's not that fast."

"-IN AN 80 ZONE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KI-"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"-LL ME? NO, I WILL NOT!"

Eric huffed and glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be already in my grave. I shrugged and smiled cheekily, saying, "Look! There's Auntie!" He sputtered at me before stocking off to confront his parents. "Jamie? Wow! How'd you get here so fast?" Yvonne wondered. I smiled innocently and said, "Short cut."

My Uncle came out and whistled. "Oh yeah! Bet you cars like these have those fancy, built in navigation systems, eh?" he admired, patting the trunk. Eric gave an indignant squawk. "Oh, Eric, honey, don't let your cousin carry all those boxes down! Start unloading!" Aunt Yvonne chided. He gave me a dark look and started to mutter under his breath as he yanked the boxes out and began to unpack.

I stared at the house in front of me and admired it. Two stories; three bedroom and two and a half bath with a guest 'house' out in the back yard. The attic was converted into a den and the master bedrooms wall that faced the backyard was a complete window on the second story. There was a giant walk in closet the size of a small bedroom with lounging chairs and shelving units. The smallest bedroom on the first floor was converted into an office/study with a wall that was a complete book shelf. The second bedroom was converted into a gym with the west wall made of glass too.

The guest 'house' was 2 bedroom 2 and a half bath with a walk way leading into the main houses kitchen.

Was it too much space for one teenager? Yes. Did I care? No. Since the west side of the house faced the woods, I could walk around naked and nobody would see. Insert evil laugh here. My furniture had been moved ahead of time, and set up two weeks ago. Eric and my Uncle were unloading the last of the boxes and setting them down in the designated rooms while Yvonne set up my kitchen and bedrooms for me. She kissed my cheek as she went out to set up the rooms in the guest 'house'.

"You're going to let me crash here sometimes, right?" Eric asked, wiping the sweat off his brow. I smirked a little. "I don't know, should I?" I replied innocently, and moved upstairs to set my room up. "I mean, I'm not sure I can room with a guy who can't handle a little speed." Eric followed after me like a lost poppy. "Oh, come on Jam!" he whined. I laughed and smiled at him. "Of course, Eric. You're like my brother." I hugged him before smirking evilly. "Now get to work" I pushed him back towards the stair case. He tossed his head in the air and walked off indignantly; though, I suppose the way he struggled not to smile ruined the whole show.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, glancing at the forest outside. A quick movement in my peripheral caught my eye. I turned my head back searching for what it was. Stillness. I shook off the unnecessary fear and left my room. If I had turned back, I might have seen the pairs of golden eye's that tracked my movements.

-oOo-

Eric and his family left in the van as they went to drop the U-Haul back off. Dropping my waving hand, I trudged back up the stair and into my room; already shrugging my clothes off. That's right, Forks. I sleep NAKED. Just kidding. I snuggled under the covers in my underwear, finding Forks a little on the warm side. Tomorrow was the beginning of hell. Er, I meant school.

-oOo-

I opened my eyes blearily, glancing at the sunset outside my window. Standing up, I stretched and yawned. I dragged my feet to my closet and began to pick out my outfit for the day. I needed something that said '_I dress to impress, just not you_.' Finally, I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a Britain flag print, a black boyfriend blazer with the cuffs rolled up, and a pair of blue statement heels. I set them out on my bed, and shrugged out of my underwear. I quickly hopped into the shower, gently massaging the shampoo and what not in and out of my hair. Scrubbing my body as fast as I could, I quickly shaved and left the shower.

I toweled off and slipped my favorite silk robe on. Plugging in the hair drier, I checked the time. Angry red letters told me it was 6:30. I had an hour and a half to get ready before I had to leave. By the time my hair was dry, it was already bordering 7:00, so I got a move on and quickly smeared my makeup on. Some concealer here, a little eye liner there, a million coats of mascara, and some finishing powder to seal it all up ended my bathroom ritual.

I made my way to the bed, dropping my robe and pulling on a matching set of underwear. Turning to my bed, I started to get dressed. I picked the black Guess purse that sat innocently on my bed up and started to leave the room. Wait. Black Guess purse? Did I put that there? I mentally reviewed my morning. '_Got up, set my outfit out, took a shower, dried my hair, put my face on…'_

I slid the purse off my shoulder and stared at it.

"THANK YOU FASHION JESUS!" I threw my hands up and did a quick amen to whatever deity helped me out this morning. For a second, I thought I heard a tinkling laugh and a '_you're welcome_' back. Huh. Weird. I stumbled down stairs and slid my heels on while pouring some special K in a bowl with milk.

Munch, munch, munch.

7:45.

Wow, time goes by when your thanking fashion deity's and eating a breakfast for a champ. Grabbing the miracle bag, I hopped outside and into my Porsche 9-11, pulling out from the drive way and making my way to the shabby school in town.

Gotta love Forks.

-OoO-

Pulling in to the parking lot, I reversed into one of the spots and did a quick check. Clothes on? Check. Smell good? Check. No embarrassing stains/toilet paper stuck/things between my teeth? Check, check, check. A knock at the window stopped me from rummaging about my purse '_huh, I don't remember putting all this stuff in here…good thing the fashion deity did for me. Pepper spray? Do I even own pepper spray?'_ I shrugged and turned to look at the window.

There, up against my baby, was Eric. Dork.

I opened the door and slid out of my car, tossing my hair behind me. A group of pale, gorgeous people walked by. "Nice bag", said one of the girls. She was short with a pixie haircut, a blonde man wrapped around her waist. "Thanks", I replied. Who am I to go against beautiful people complementing me? As they walked off, Eric approached me.

"Did you just talk to the Cullens?"

"What? Who?"

"The group of hotties."

"Oh, them. Yeah, I suppose so, why?"

Eric gave me a dubious look. "The Cullens. They're all adoptees to a Doctor, and all of them are dating. Rosalie, the blonde girl, is twins with Jasper, the blonde guy. She's going out with Emmet, the big guy. Emmet's younger brother is Edward, the only one who doesn't have a pair. The short girl is Alice, who's going out with Jasper. I mean, there not related, but still. Kinda weird, don't you think?", he asked, leading me into the building.

I shrugged.

"If it's not illegal to marry your cousin, why should dating you adopted sibling be?"

I left him in the foyer and walked to the office.

A sour women sat at the desk, reading a cheap romance novel and checking her email on the prehistoric computer. I knocked on the table. "Jamie Germain. I'm here for my schedule?", I asked. She snorted and put her paper back down and rifled through her files. "Here, get your teachers to sign the slip and turn it in at the end of the day." She said dutifully, before turning back to her romance. I rolled me eyes and walked out of the office. Checking my schedule, I had AP RELA first, followed by Advanced French. Great. I think the fashion Deity is the only one who loves me.

Checking the school map several times to confirm my where-a-bouts, I entered room 108 and looked around. "Ah! Miss Germain? Glad you could make an appearance!", Ms. Smith exclaimed. She scowled at me and took my slip, signing it. Before I could find an empty seat to sit, she pulled me back. I yanked my hand out from her grip and sneered at her. "I don't appreciate being manhandled." I said. She just glared. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Miss Germain?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. I shrugged. "My name is Jamie Germain. The Porsche 9-11 out there is mine. Touch and die, okay?" I smiled cheekily and quickly scurried down the isle of seats, before taking an empty one in the back.

It just so happened to be next to the pixie. What was her name? Alex? Alina? No…Alice! Yes! "You know, I meant it when I complimented your bag." She whispered as Ms. Smith began talking again. I smiled. I gave her a one over. She wore an emerald green blouse with a black cardigan on top. A black waist belt was wrapped around the cardigan, accentuating her hips. Her skinny black slacks looked fabulous with the nude heels. The black Gucci purse that sat under the table tied it all together. "That shirt is to-die for" I gushed. She giggled and smiled. A couple of minutes into the video the old bat had put on, she slid a piece of paper in front of me.

_Are you new here?_

_**Yeah, just moved. I'm Jamie.**_

_I'm Alice. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends._

She wrote her number after the last message, and got up as the bell rang. "What's your next class?" she asked. "Advanced French." I said. She squealed. "Me too! Come one!" she dragged me down the hall, yelling about finding a new best friend. Best friends. I think I like that.


End file.
